


movie date

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, but a fav!!, posted a while ago on tumblr lol, throwing popcorn at each other, v soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: You’re sure that to outsiders you look insane, throwing popcorn at each other, but you could care less. Hanging out with James like this, just having fun, was better than any movie.





	movie date

You get into the passenger side of James’ car, holding your half-full bucket of popcorn. He gets into the driver’s side and the two of you sit in silence, the only light coming from a street light a few feet away.

“That movie…” you begin, trying to put it into words. “Well, it was -”

“Amazing, right?” James says, turning to you. You gape at him, a confused grin on your face.

“What? No! Oh my God, it was horrible!”

James shakes his head at you, pointing out all of the good things about the movie - the action, the fighting, the comedic relief. You let out a sharp laugh, running a hand through your hair.

“Nope. Nuh-uh. It was so repetitive! You always knew what was coming!”

“And what was coming was awesome!”

James takes his keys and puts them into the ignition. You take a few pieces of popcorn from your bucket and throw them at James, quirking a “try me” eyebrow at him when he turns to you. The keys are in the ignition but unturned, cut off from your assault with popcorn.

“How… dare you?” He asks, and you’re trying not to laugh. “I take you out to a movie and this is how you repay me.”

“To be fair, the movie was horrific.”

“Get out.”

You laugh, shaking your head at his words, murmuring something about not knowing how to be a good date. James seems to decide that that’s the last straw, because then he’s reaching into your popcorn bucket and throwing a handful of the salty treat at you.

Silence fills the car before James is turning the ignition, and the radio comes on with a guitar-centered song. You hear his airy chuckle from beside you.

“Oh, this is war,” you mumble, throwing the entire bucket of popcorn on his head.

You’re sure that to outsiders you look insane, throwing popcorn at each other, but you could care less. Hanging out with James like this, just having fun, was better than any movie. Soon enough the leftover popcorn on the seats is nothing but kernels and there’s nothing to pelt each other with. Your chuckles are turned to breaths of air, but another giggle escapes your lips when you see all the popcorn in James’ hair. You lean across the center console and start plucking them off, throwing them into the back.

“I’m gonna have to vacuum my car again because of you,” James mumbles, and you smile slyly at him in return. His eyes zero in on your lips.

You don’t fail to notice and look from his hair to his eyes, scooting a little closer despite the console in the middle. James’ hand comes to underneath your chin, finger tilting it up. Your heart is racing.

Both of you lean forward, lips meeting in a kiss that makes you smell roses, the sound of rain reaching your ears despite it being a perfectly clear night. Meteors pass by behind your closed eyes, shining and twinkling in blue and purple and gold.

The kiss is short, but leaves your lips tingling as you pull away. You keep your eyes closed for a second afterwards, relishing in the feeling. When you finally open them, James looks at you, eyes whispering what happens now?

“Kiss me again,” you say breathlessly, and James leans forward once more.


End file.
